Far Away But Close Enough
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: For SasoSaku's event Family : Fall and Feel, Flowing Bittersweet/Akasuna Sakura belum paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasori menjauh tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun sebenarnya Sasori hanya tidak sadar bahkan ia lupa bahwa Sakura .../"Apa semua itu bohong, Sasori-nii!"/"Karena aku tidak ingin kau menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga Akasuna."/WarnInside, RnR?


**For SasoSaku's event Family : Fall and Feel**

**Far Away But Close Enough **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn : AU, incest, rush, typo.**

Pair : SasoSaku

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

.

Don't like, don't read!

Happy Reading!

.

.

**KRIIITTT!**

Sasori membuka pintu rumah dengan pelan. Ia mendesah sebelum mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya. Wajahnya nampak datar dengan iris cokelat redup. Merasa lelah, namun ada yang lain dari air mukanya. Sesekali ia menatap jam tangannya, ternyata sudah jam 10 malam. Sasori tak terkejut, justru seakan tidak memperdulikannya—tidak memperdulikan seseorang yang mungkin selalu menunggunya untuk pulang ke rumah hingga semalam ini.

**TAP!**

Langkahnya terhenti seketika saat matanya menangkap bayang gadis yang ia kenal berada di ruang makan. Gadis itu nampaknya tertidur dengan tangan yang ia tangkupkan di atas meja makan sebagai bantalannya. Bahkan sepertinya ia sedang menunggu Sasori untuk makan malam, melihat banyaknya makanan yang telah di tata rapi di atas meja.

Sasori terdiam beberapa detik. Tangannya semakin menggenggam erat tas hitam yang ia bawa sepulang dari kantor. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun Sasori kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk segera menyegarkan tubuhnya. Samar-samar dapat terlihat Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meskipun ekspresi datar itu tetap saja ia tunjukkan.

_._

"_Hora, pegang tanganku, Sakura."_

"_E-eh? Kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku akan selalu menjagamu, selamanya!"_

"_Benarkah itu, Sasori-nii?"_

"_Hn, aku janji!"_

_._

**Pukul 10:30**

Sasori nampak tersentak. Matanya terbuka lebar dan agak sedikit bebinar. Bayangan masa lalu saat ia kecil terbersit begitu saja ketika tak sengaja melamun setelah mengenakan pakaian sehabis mandi. Ia mendengus pelan menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi pikirannya pasti takkan dapat di kontrol. Bayangan masa lalu mereka berdua akan terus berdatangan sebelum Sasori melakukan kegiatan yang membuatnya sibuk.

Sejenak berpikir, anak sulung keluarga Akasuna itu memutuskan untuk menuju ruang makan. Kakinya berjalan santai saat keluar dari kamar. Ia tahu sekarang ini bukan saatnya untuk menikmati makan malam. Namun, Sasori tetap saja pergi ke ruangan itu.

Gerak langkahnya melambat kala sosok gadis tadi kembali menghampiri pandangannya. Sasori menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar sebelum akhirnya segera duduk berseberangan dengan sang adik, Akasuna Sakura.

Sasori mulai melahap makanan yang sudah ia ambil terlebih dulu. Dalam hatinya, ia tahu pasti Sakura yang memasak semua ini, ya seperti biasanya. Sejak orang tua mereka meninggal dan melimpahkan tugas berat untuk menjaga perusahaan kepada Sasori, Sakura selalu memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Sakura yang selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk takkan lupa memberikan perhatiannya pada Sasori, walaupun sejak kecil, Sakura memang selalu perhatian terhadap kakaknya, namun kali ini Sasori merasa berbeda.

"Ck!" ia berdecak kemudian beranjak berdiri.

Sasori tidak tahan melihat Sakura yang masih saja tertidur di hadapannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Selama beberapa detik Sasori memperhatikan Sakura. Ia tahu seharusnya ia melakukan sesuatu agar gadis di depannya ini tidak melakukan hal seperti ini lagi.

.

.

.

**Pukul 00:11**

"Mmm …."

Gadis musim semi itu menggeliat pelan. Ia mendengus menyadari tidurnya terganggu, entah karena apa. Sakura segera membuka matanya dengan terpaksa. Perlahan ia melihat sekeliling dan sadar bahwa ia masih berada di ruang makan.

"Aku ketiduran lagi rupanya," ucapnya kemudian menguap.

Tak lama_, emerald_-nya mengerjap menatap sebuah piring yang masih lumayan penuh dengan nasi dan kari di seberang meja. Ia tidak ingat jika ia telah meletakkan piring tersebut. Tiba-tiba, Sakura teringat akan sesuatu.

"Sasori!" matanya lantas terbelalak. "Dia pasti sudah pulang," ucapnya gelagapan seraya mulai merapikan penampilannya. "Apa dia sudah makan, ya? Tapi—eh?" perkataannya terhenti kala sebuah kertas kecil yang telah dilipat tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

Sakura mengernyit. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca sesuatu yang tergores jelas di sana.

_Tidak usah menungguku pulang dan tidak usah membuat makan malam. Aku akan lebih sering makan di luar. -Sasori_

Ia terhenyak. Tak sadar cairan bening lantas memenuhi kelopak matanya. Sakura berusaha tersenyum seraya mengangguk pelan.

Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti. Akhir-akhir ini Sasori bersikap dingin padanya. Dengan jelas Sakura dapat melihat perbedaan yang benar-benar nyata antara sikap Sasori yang dulu dan yang sekarang. Sakura mencoba berpikir positif meskipun ia merasa perhatian Sasori padanya sudah lama lenyap.

"Mungkin pekerjaan yang ayah wariskan memang cukup berat baginya." Sakura menghapus cairan bening yang hampir menetes, kemudian menepuk kedua pipinya pelan. "Yosh! Aku pun harus semangat! Aku tidak akan membebani Sasori-_nii_ dengan sikapku yang seperti ini lagi!"

Dengan semangat Sakura membereskan meja makan. Memasukkan beberapa makanan yang mungkin masih bisa dimakan ke dalam kulkas. Setelah itu ia beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua yang notabene bersebelahan dengan kamar kakaknya, Sasori.

Saat dirinya hampir melewati kamar kakaknya, Sakura terhenti. Ia sedikit khawatir karena nampaknya tadi Sasori tidak makan terlalu banyak. Sebelah tangannya terangkat hendak mengetuk pintu di depannya, ia ingin menanyakan keadaan sang Kakak dan bagaimana urusannya di perusahaan. Namun, Sakura menahannya.

_Mungkin aku hanya akan mengganggunya saja_, gumamnya dalam hati.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya membiarkan telapak tangannya menyentuh pintu tersebut. Sekilas Sakura nampak menggigit bibir bawahnya menyadari memori dalam benaknya mulai berputar.

_._

"_Jika kau tidak bisa tidur, jangan kaget saat aku meloncat ke tempat tidurmu, ya! Aku pasti akan membuatmu tertidur."_

"_Haaahhh … tidak bisa! Mentang-mentang kita sekamar, bukan berarti kau bisa tidur bersama denganku, Sasori-nii."_

"…"

"_Sa-Sasori-nii?"_

"_Kau lupa? Bukannya kau pernah bilang, 'aku tak bisa tidur, aku ingin tidur bersama Sasorii-nii!' begitu 'kan?"_

"_E-eh? I-itu … itu …."_

"_Sakura, kau masih adik kecilku, jadi bergantunglah padaku."_

"_U-un."_

_._

Tanpa sadar Sakura menempelkan keningnya pada pintu kamar Sasori. Sebelah tangannya terkepal kuat saat _emerald_-nya mulai meneteskan cairan bening.

_Kenapa sikapmu menjadi seperti ini?_ tanyanya dalam hati_. Sasori-nii …._

Dari dalam kamar, Sasori yang belum tertidur hanya menatap pintu kamarnya menyadari Sakura berdiri di sana. Bahkan samar-samar ia mendengar isakan gadis itu meskipun Sakura sudah berusaha mati-matian agar tidak terisak—terutama agar dirinya tidak mengganggu Sasori.

Tak ada kekhawatiran dari sorot mata pemuda itu kala menatap bayangan Sakura dari celah di bawah pintu. Sesegera mungkin ia membalikkan tubuh. Berusaha memejamkan mata dan menganggap bahwa ia tak perlu menatap ke arah pintu lagi.

"Sasori-_nii _…." Sakura menggumamkan nama itu sangat pelan, masih berusaha menahan isak tangisnya. "Aku … aku—"

"Cepatlah tidur! Untuk apa kau terus berada di depan kamarku, huh?"

**DEG!**

Sakura tersentak. Ternyata Sasori berteriak dari dalam sana. Sakura segera menjauhkan keningnya dari pintu dan lekas menghapus air matanya.

"Ma-maaf. A-aku akan tidur sekarang," ucapnya seraya membungkuk.

Sasori tak menjawab lagi. Membuat Sakura terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

**=0=0=0=**

**Pukul 07:32**

Sakura dengan cekatan mengelap sepatu kulit yang ia pegang. Membuatnya mengkilap dan seakan seperti baru. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan pagi, Sakura merasa dirinya harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf atas kejadian semalam.

Ia tidak bisa menyiapkan berkas yang Sasori butuhkan, ia juga tak bisa menyiapkan pakaian Sasori, karena semua itu hanya bisa dilakukan jika pintu kamar Sasori tak terkunci rapat. Karena itu, dari pada tak melakukan apapun, Sakura memutuskan untuk membersihkan sepatu sang Kakak.

Sembari bersenandung pelan Sakura melakukannya. Terkadang, sesekali ia menatap ke arah tangga lalu menatap ke ruang makan. Ia mendengus sebelum akhirnya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku harap Sasori-_nii _mau memaafkan aku," ucapnya tanpa sadar seraya memfokuskan pandangannya pada sepatu yang ia pegang. Namun beberapa detik kemudian …

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura lekas berbalik saat suara baritone itu terdengar. Dan iris matanya segera mendapati Sasori telah yang berdiri tegap di depannya. Sejenak, Sakura memperhatikan pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah. Ternyata ia sudah rapi dengan setelan jas, sama seperti ayah mereka dulu. Itu mengingatkan Sakura dengan kejadian lalu.

Saat ayah mereka akan pergi bekerja, Sakura dan Sasori pasti akan segera menuju ruang depan untuk mengantarkan kepergian sang Ayah. Terkadang Sasori akan menghapus air matanya ketika Sakura menangis karena ayahnya akan berada di luar kota selama seminggu. Selama itu Sakura pasti akan lebih sering merengek agar Sasori terus berada di sampingnya, dan Sasori pun akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Karena bagi Sasori, senyuman adik kecilnya itu lebih berharga dari apapun.

Pikirannya benar-benar melayang. Sakura tak sadar jika dirinya terdiam—tak menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkan Sasori. Hal itu membuat Sasori berdecak dan mulai berjalan semakin mendekatinya. Tak lama, ia menjentikkan jari, sukses membuat Sakura tersentak dengan lamunannya yang telah buyar.

"E-eto … a-ada apa?" Sakura balik bertanya, tak menyadari keadaan.

Sasori mendengus pelan dengan sorot mata datar seperti biasa. "Aku tanya, apa yang kau lakukan?"

_Emerald_ gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menatap sesuatu yang masih dalam genggamannya. "Oh, ma-maaf. Aku … ya, kau lihat bukan? Aku sedang membersihkan se—"

"Hentikan itu."

"Eh?"

"Taruh kembali," ucapnya kemudian.

"Tapi aku belum sele—"

"Aku bilang taruh kembali di bawah!" Sasori berteriak dengan nada lumayan tinggi.

Sakura tak menjawab dan lekas menurut. Sesungguhnya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Di samping itu, ia dapat merasakan matanya memanas dengan cairan yang hampir menutupi separuh penglihatannya.

"Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi." Tanpa menoleh Sasori mulai memakai sepatunya dan lekas berjalan menuju pintu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura sadar sesuatu di sela rasa kecewanya akibat perkataan sang Kakak. "Sasori-_nii_, apa kau sudah memakan sarapan yang aku buat?"

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu. "Tidak. Aku akan makan di luar," jawabnya cepat.

"O-oh. Ba-baiklah kalau begitu …." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menatap punggung sang Kakak.

Sementara itu Sasori segera membuka pintu rumah sebelum menjawab lagi, "Hn." Kakinya segera melangkah keluar.

"Hati-hati di ja—"

**BUGHT!**

"—lan."

Matanya membulat sempurna melihat pintu itu telah tertutup sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah tak bisa menahan desakan menyakitkan yang ia rasakan sejak dulu. Tubuhnya pun bergetar sebelum tangisan sang Gadis pecah.

.

.

.

**Pukul 13:00**

Sakura duduk termenung di ruang keluarga. Ia terus memeluk kedua lututnya dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada sebuah televisi yang ia nyalakan. Namun, sorot mata itu kosong. Sepertinya Sakura tengah memikirkan sesuatu, dan tentu saja sesuatu itu adalah hal yang selalu mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Ya, mengenai Sasori.

"Aku … apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bibirnya bergetar.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya menyadari cairan hangat itu kembali meluncur di pipinya. Sepintas ia tertawa hambar. Sakura sadar, ia hanya bisa diam selama ini. Semuanya ia luapkan dalam tangisan. Bahkan ia tak lagi mencoba membicarakan hal ini dengan Sasori. Ia terlalu takut Sasori akan tersinggung, karena terakhir kali Sakura bertanya mengenai masalah ini, Sasori seakan tak mau bertatapan dengannya.

Dengan cepat ia mendongak, menatap sebuah foto di atas meja yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Ia tersenyum miris. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia mengambil foto bersama dengan Sasori. Sakura ingin mengulang masa-masa itu jika ia bisa, namun nyatanya semua itu sudah berlalu. Sosok Sasori saat ini berbeda jauh dengan Sasori yang dulu.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja ada sedikit keberanian saat _emerald_-nya menatap iris Sasori di foto itu. Keberanian untuk mempertanyakan kebenaran di balik sikap Sasori terhadapnya. Sakura lantas meneguhkan hatinya. Sorot mata sendu itu berkilat. Sekilas ia nampak mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Tapi … aku harus …. Aku … harus menanyakannya lagi," ucapnya penuh keyakinan. "Jika memang aku dan dia tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi, tapi setidaknya aku harus tahu apa alasannya. Aku tidak ingin Sasori terus seperti—"

**CKLEK!**

Kepalanya seketika menoleh ke arah pintu. Seseorang rupanya telah membuka pintu kediaman Akasuna lalu berjalan masuk dengan santai tanpa mengucapkan salam. Sakura menatap sosok itu agak heran dengan mulut setengah menganga.

"Sa—sori?"

Secepat kilat Sakura menghapus air matanya kemudian beranjak berdiri saat Sasori nampak berjalan ke arahnya. Dari balik iris matanya nampak ada rasa heran karena Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasori pulang secepat ini.

Di sisi lain, seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan adiknya, Sasori lekas mengatakan sesuatu tanpa menghentikan langahnya, "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku ambil."

"E-eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan mata. "A-apa itu? Bolehkah aku yang mengambilkannya untukmu?"

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat seraya mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kemudian menunggu sosok itu kembali selepas mengambil sesuatu yang ia butuhkan. Ketika pemuda merah itu muncul lagi, Sakura berusaha untuk semakin meneguhkan hatinya. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat, namun ia ingin menanyakannya sekarang, karena mungkin saja ia tidak akan punya waktu seperti sekarang ini.

Sasori terus melangkah menuruni tangga. Dalam genggamannya terlihat map berwarna merah pekat yang nampaknya berisi berkas-berkas penting. Saat dirinya hampir melewati Sakura, gadis itu masih terdiam dan bergelut dengan pikirannya untuk menemukan setitik keberanian yang ia rasakan seperti tadi.

Iris cokelat milik Akasuna sulung itu sekilas mendelik ke arah Sakura yang tengah tertunduk. Ia mendengus pelan tanpa menghentikan laju kakinya, hingga ia merasakan tarikan kecil dari belakang. Sasori menoleh, matanya sedikit berbinar mendapati lengan Sakura menarik ujung jas hitam yang ia kenakan.

"A-anooo …." Sakura perlahan mendongak, membiarkan sang Kakak untuk menatapnya walaupun ia tahu Sasori tidak akan memperdulikan hal kecil seperti itu.

Namun Sakura salah. Sasori justru lekas menyipitkan matanya menyadari ada yang aneh dengan wajah gadis di depannya. Ia memperhatikannya. Ah, ternyata mata Sakura agak sembab, itu berarti …

"Katakan, apa kau menangis?"

Pertanyaannya telah sukses membuat Sakura sedikit gelagapan. "I-itu … aku …."

"Ck." Sasori berdecak tanpa alasan. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan nampaknya ia langsung menghubungi seseorang. "Halo …. Ya, ini aku Sasori. Katakan pada klien kita, aku akan mengurusnya besok karena aku ada urusan mendadak. Hn, ya. Dan ingat jangan hubungi aku karena aku akan sibuk dari sekarang. Semua laporan yang masuk tolong kau simpan dulu. Oke, hn, baiklah kalau begitu sampai nanti."

"E-eh? Barusan itu …." Sakura agak tersentak saat mendengar percakapan yang dilakukan Sasori.

"Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan dariku, huh?" Sasori lekas berbalik ke arahnya.

"Aku …." Sakura meneguk ludahnya sendiri menyadari bahwa tangan dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. "Kau tahu … aku … aku merasa ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Sasori memperhatikannya dengan lekat.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini tidak penting untukmu ta-tapi …." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, sepintas dapat terlihat cairan bening di ekor matanya. "A-apakah … apakah kau masih menyayangiku?"

**DEG!**

Pemuda itu tersentak. Sasori tak sadar jika kedua tangannya telah terkepal kuat setelah mendengar pertanyaan singkat itu.

"A-aku … hiks." Air matanya kembali menyeruak. "Kau tahu? A-aku … aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu. Aku rindu melihat senyumanmu, Kakak."

Sakura mencoba menatap iris cokelat Sasori. Sementara pemuda itu terdiam dengan sorot mata sendu. Ada gejolak aneh yang memenuhi dadanya saat Sasori menatap Sakura yang menangis seperti itu. Gejolak yang sama saat ia menggenggam tangan adiknya ketika mereka masih kecil.

"Tak bisakah sekali saja kau tidak mengacuhkanku?" kedua tangannya meremas rok biru yang ia kenakan dengan gemas. "Aku begitu menyayangimu, sejak dulu. Tidakkah kau juga menyayangiku, Sasori-_nii?_ Jika ada hal yang salah, bukankah seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku?"

Kepalan tangan Sasori semakin kuat.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menyentuh dada Sasori, ia meremas pakaian kakaknya sekuat tenaga. "_Nee,_ apa karena sikapku yang tidak baik? Atau karena aku keras kepala? Atau karena masakanku yang tidak enak? Atau karena ada perkataanku yang menyinggungmu? Atau karena aku selalu merepotkanmu? _Nee,_ Sasori-_nii!_ Jawab … jawab aku … hiks …."

Mulutnya sedikit bergetar, namun Sasori lekas menjawab dengan nada tegas. "Karena aku tidak ingin kau menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga Akasuna."

_Emerald_-nya terbelalak. Sakura terhenyak dan merasakan dadanya semakin sesak. Aliran air mata itu kian deras ketika pernyataan Sasori mulai memenuhi benak Sakura.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Sasori menajamkan tatapannya walau hal tersebut nampak dibuat-buat. "Sadarkah kau jika aku tidak ingin kau dilahirkan di keluarga ini?"

"E-eh? Ka-kau pasti berbohong. Kau bohong ….' Sakura mulai berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding di dekat tangga.

"Tidak ada untungnya bagiku membohongimu," ucap Sasori tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang Adik. "Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi orang lain, bukan adikku!"

"Kalau begitu apa artinya semua itu …."

Dahinya berkerut. Tak mengerti apa yang Sakura katakan barusan.

"Lalu apa artinya janji yang kau katakana padaku selama ini!"

_._

"_Aku berjanji akan selamanya bersamamu. Kau tenang saja."_

"_Meskipun nanti aku mati, begitu?"_

"_Eh? Bicara apa kau ini? Jika nanti kau mati, kita akan mati bersama."_

_._

"Apa artinya genggaman tanganmu dulu!"

_._

"_Sasori-nii, tanganmu hangat …."_

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau jangan sampai melepaskannya."_

"_Hn!"_

_._

"Apa artinya senyuman yang kau tunjukkan padaku selama ini!"

_._

"_Sakura jangan berlari terlalu jauh."_

"_Hahaha … Sasori-nii ayo kejar aku!"_

"_Sakuraaaaaaa …."_

"_Hahahahaha …."_

_._

"APA SEMUA ITU BOHONG? SASORI-_NII!"_

Sasori tak menjawab. Matanya terbuka lebar menyorotkan rasa terkejut. Kilasan bayangan lalu seakan terlihat nyata di depan matanya. Sasori dapat merasakan nafasnya memburu disertai degup jantung abnormal. Kepalanya mulai tertunduk. Kepalan tangan itu melemah, hingga menjatuhkan map yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Sakura terus menatapnya setengah kesal sembari mengatur nafasnya di sela-sela isak tangis. Meski begitu, ia masih berharap bahwa Sasori akan berubah seperti dulu lagi. Dari iris matanya yang terus mencucurkan air mata, Sakura dapat melihat Sasori mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tidak pernah membohongimu … tak pernah."

**TAP TAP**

"Aku memang selalu berharap kau dilahirkan di keluarga lain."

**TAP TAP**

"Aku memang berharap kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dnegan keluarga ini."

**TAP TAP**

"Apa kau tahu alasannya?" Sasori mendongak.

Sakura agak terperanjat mendapati iris cokelat itu tak lagi memancarkan pribadi yang dingin. Itu berbeda. Tatapan itu redup dan Sakura seakan dapat melihat masalah-masalah yang ditanggung sendirian oleh Sasori.

"Sasori-_nii_ … kau …." Entah kenapa aliran sungai di pipinya terhenti. Sakura tertegun bahkan saat Sasori semakin memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mencintai adikku sendiri."

"A-apa?"

Tak menanggapi. Sasori semakin mendekat, mengunci pergerakan Sakura. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sasori tersenyum miris membuat Sakura merasakan dentuman aneh di hatinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu mencintaimu, bahkan sejak kita masih kecil."

"Apa maksud—mmm."

Perkataan Sakura terhenti. Mulutnya telah sukses terbungkam oleh ciuman penuh perasaan dari Sasori. Awalnya iris hijau _emerald_ itu terbelalak, namun kini nampak berbinar. Sakura diam, tak menolak perlakuan Sasori, bahkan ia mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pemuda itu.

_._

"_Sakura … apa nanti kau mau menikah denganku?"_

"_He? Menikah? Apa itu, Sasori-nii?"_

"_Menikah itu saat tangan kita saling bergenggaman dan kita akan terus bersama selamanya. Lihat, seperti ini."_

"_Hooo … jadi seperti itu, ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau menikah dengan Sasori-nii karena aku sayaaaaaaaang sekali dengan Sasori-nii!"_

"_Kau mau berjanji padaku, Sakura?"_

"_Tentu saja! Kalau nanti aku sampai lupa, Sasori-nii ingatkan aku ya! Aku takkan menikah dengan orang lain, kok."_

"_Hn, aku mengerti."_

_._

Perlahan Sasori mulai menarik diri. Matanya terus menatap paras cantik Sakura dari dekat sementara kedua tangannya masih mengunci pergerakan gadis itu. Dan Sakura pun nampak masih mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasori. Samar-samar gadis itu tersenyum menyadari iris cokelat Sasori yang seolah tak ingin melepaskan pandangan dari dirinya.

"Aku …." Sasori mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak boleh mencintaimu. Aku tahu ini salah, aku harus membuang perasaan bodoh ini karena jika tidak—"

"Jika tidak, aku akan membencimu, begitu?" Sakura memotong perkataannya dengan lembut, nampaknya sekarang gadis itu mulai mengerti alasan Sasori bersikap dingin terhadapnya. "Kau kira aku akan membencimu jika tahu kau mencintaiku?"

Sasori terdiam. Sementara Sakura mulai tersenyum.

"Bukannya aku sudah janji padamu bahwa aku akan menikah denganmu suatu hari nanti?" ia terkekeh pelan. Perkataan Sakura barusan membuat Sasori mengernyit heran dan Sakura menyadari itu. "Dengar, aku akan menepati janjiku itu untuk me-ni-kah denganmu."

"Sakura … kau …."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, catat itu, Sasori-_nii_." Dengan cepat Sakura mengecup lembut kening sang Kakak lalu tersenyum penuh dengan wajah merona.

Tubuh Sasori sedikit bergetar. Matanya terbuka lebar disusul sesuatu yang meluncur cepat dari sana. Hatinya menghangat.

"Jadi berhentilah untuk bersikap seperti itu, untuk bersikap dingin terhadapku, itu sangat melukaiku," ucapnya kemudian seraya menghapus cairan bening di pipi sang Kakak. "Semakin kau mencoba menjauh dariku, kau akan semakin dekat denganku. Karena bagaimanapun juga aku ini adikmu, kita selalu bersama, kau tidak bisa mengelak dari semua ini. Bersikap seperti itu dan menyimpan semuanya sendirian pasti sangat menyakitkan, jadi berhentilah."

"Maaf … aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Sasori menunduk namn Sakura cepat mengangkat dagu kakaknya agar tetap menatapnya. Tak lama Sasori menyunggingkan sebelah bibir kala menatap senyuman tulus adiknya. "Biar aku tambahkan satu lagi, kau bukan adikku. Kau adalah gadis yang aku cintai."

Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya gadis itu ditarik ke dalam pelukan pemuda di depannya. Sementara itu Sasori mulai bergelut dengan pikirannya seraya memeluk Sakura semakin erat. Ternyata ia tidak sadar bahkan lupa. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak menyembunyikan perasaannya, tidak bersikap dingin terhadap Sakura, karena sebenarnya sejak dulu Sakura pun telah membalas cintanya. Sasori menyesali hal itu sekarang, namun ia akan memperbaikinya.

**FIN**

**a/n : fic gaje untuk event SasoSaku Family Fall Feel (/=3=)/ *menggelinding*. Gomen kalau ending-nya gantung atau idenya yang pasaran atau judulnya yang sama sekali gak nyambung sama ceritanya Dx. Jika berkenan, tolong berikan konkrit di kotak review! Arigatou~**


End file.
